


Family Affairs

by be_themoon



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra has a question for Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affairs

She knocks on the door before entering. Damian likes his privacy, she believes.

"Come in," he calls, and when she slips through the door he's watching it like a hawk, sharp and upright. He's waiting. There was expectation in his body before he saw her, and now it's draining away into stiffness and uncertainty.

"You did a good job," she says.

"You performed adequately as well," he allows. "I understand you're thinking of returning to Gotham."

"I might," Cassandra says.

"I believe Stephanie would be thrilled," Damian says. He is like a lock she does not have the key for yet, carefully assembled. She can see the cracks.

"And... you?" she asks.

"It's not my concern," he says.

"I'm asking."

"Why?"

"Because you are ... part of the family. It affects you." There is a long silence. He's struggling for words, like she has so often, not sure of what to say. She thinks that maybe he is trying not to offend her.

"I would not be averse to it," he says finally. He is looking away from her, unsure, tense. She is an unknown quantity and she can see him running the numbers in his head.

"Good," she says simply, and touches his shoulder before she leaves. He looks faintly startled and pleased as he watches her leave and she smiles at him.


End file.
